


Riddle Me This, Tom, Will You Marry Me? (Your Law Says You Can't Refuse)

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Art, Crack, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Based off the concept of Riddle's Marriage Law pushing through to actual law. It's be a shame if his political rival who knew he was a halfblood happened to propose.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Riddle Me This, Tom, Will You Marry Me? (Your Law Says You Can't Refuse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doreling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 



Dumbledore: *gets down on one knee* 

Riddle: OMG

Riddle: He's finally bowing down to me!

Dumbledore: *pulls out ring box* *looks up hopefully* 

Riddle: ABSOLUTELY NOT

(Plot Twist: He has to. He made his bed when he pushed the law through. Meet the new Misters Albus Dumbledore!!)


End file.
